Cheap Thrills
by whimsycality
Summary: Violence, mayhem, and sexual propositions. Just an average night in Kirkwall. Written for DA Poly Week.


**AN:** Despite discussion of orgies, no actual sex occurs. Ficlet title was shamelessly stolen from Sia.

* * *

Dalia dodged a poorly aimed dagger and punched the air with her staff in retaliation, sending the three closest thugs crashing into the rough stone wall of the narrow alley. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Merrill throw her hand out with a hiss and a man screamed, clawing at his own eyes until Isabela slit his throat on her way to her next target. Aveline had knocked two of the men unconscious, one with the pommel of her sword and the other by the simple expedient of smashing him against a wall with her shield.

Which only left ten more wanting to kill them, blood in their eyes and blades glinting in the gloom-dampened moonlight.

Dalia bared her teeth and flung her hand in the air, lifting two of them off their feet before slamming them back down into the ground, bones audibly cracking. Isabela was a darting shadow, blood trailing in her wake as she sliced through muscles and punctured lungs. Every swing of Merrill's staff crippled an enemy with terror or paralysis, leaving them easy prey for Aveline's graceful strength.

It was the work of minutes, the violence as routine as breathing these days, and Dalia felt nothing but mild satisfaction as the last gang member fell under the weight of her magic. She looked up from the crumpled body just in time to catch Isabela as she flung herself forward with a wide grin. The other woman's momentum pushed them against the blood-spattered stone but Dalia couldn't protest, her mouth suddenly busy with other things as Isabela kissed her hungrily.

Her lover was warm, flushed with battle fever, and her hands were eager, roaming up and down Dalia's sides despite the armor blocking access to the soft skin underneath. Just when Dalia was about to surrender all dignity and resign herself to public alley sex, Isabela pulled back. Her sharp teeth nipped at Dalia's bottom lip and then she laughed, turning to reel Merrill in for a kiss of her own and a careful inspection for injuries.

Their other partner was incredibly competent in battle, but could not be trusted to remember to care for her own wounds. Or to even notice them to begin with.

Other than a few muffled groans from the few remaining Dog Lords, and Merrill's soft protests as Isabela inspected every inch of her, the night was quiet. Aveline was staring at the air next to Dalia's head, pink streaks highlighting her strong cheekbones.

"You know, Aveline, if things don't work out with Donnic, you're always welcome to join us," Dalia said with a wide grin, flexing her hand as she worked the last tingles of magic out of it. Her friend pursed her lips instead of answering and Dalia bit back the laugh that threatened to bubble out of her chest, post-battle adrenaline and arousal still singing in her veins. She gave the taller woman a friendly leer. "My bed is definitely large enough. It's amazing. I thought Bodahn was going to cry trying to figure out how to get it through the doors."

Isabela chuckled and turned away from Merrill to wink at both of them. "It is amazing. And you are definitely welcome in it, big girl. Even for just one night of fun. You're not married yet." She leaned over and pinched Aveline's cheek, then dodged out of the way of a retaliatory smack.

"Oh yes!" Merrill exclaimed, before Aveline could muster a response. "You are so lovely. And so strong! With you there are so many more positions we could try."

Dalia started laughing and couldn't stop, gripping her sides as her stomach muscles protested the exertion so soon after the fight. Aveline's face was turning a lovely shade of brick red, her jaw clenched tightly and her hand flexing on the hilt of her sword. Isabela grinned, sliding her arm around Merrill's waist to pull the smaller woman closer to her. "You are a genius, kitten."

Merrill's smile widened, her green eyes lighting with excitement. "We could have wall sex! Not against the wall by your mother's room of course, Hawke, that would be rude."

That was all Dalia could handle and she slid to the ground, choking on her own laughter. Aveline's mouth was opening and closing over and over again, not a single sound coming out, and Isabela had never looked so smugly pleased.

One of the men on the ground fumbled his hand toward a dropped blade and Aveline casually kicked him in the stomach, then cleared her throat with a loud cough. "I am not joining your personal harem, Hawke," she said dryly, her composure recovered, and Isabela stuck her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"I think it's my harem."

"What's a harem?" Merrill asked, head cocked to the side in clear curiosity.

"When gross rich men collect women to show off like prize fillies," Isabela told her, dropping a kiss on the elven woman's forehead. "We are definitely better than that," she continued, in direct contradiction to her earlier words. "If Aveline joined us, we'd be an orgy, not a harem."

Aveline snorted, but didn't protest. Dalia waved a hand in the air, her breath still coming in half-gasping giggles. Isabela pulled her to her feet and Dalia took the opportunity to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek before turning to grin at the other two. "Come on, let's turn these shits over to whoever was supposed to be patrolling this district. Whether you're joining us or not, I am taking these two gorgeous women to bed."

Merrill giggled, tucking herself into Dalia's side, and Aveline rolled her eyes, not quite successfully hiding the fondness in them. "Oh go debauch each other. I'll wait here." She glanced disdainfully at the nearest moaning body. "I doubt I'll have any trouble before Melindra and Nabil show up."

Dalia disentangled herself from her lovers long enough to plant a smacking kiss on Aveline's lips and then spun away with a laugh before her friend stopped sputtering. "Have fun awing your guards with the ferocity of their captain. I'll stop by tomorrow to talk about that smuggler."

"Smuggler?" Isabela asked, eyebrows raising in interest.

Aveline shook a finger at her. "No, wench. Go break decency laws instead."

Isabela let out a full body laugh, her eyes glinting as she reached for Dalia's hand. "Just remember who told me that, oh Captain of my heart."

The redhead made a face, but waved them away and Dalia tugged Isabela and Merrill closer into her sides as they started the long trek out of Low Town. "You know, Merrill, I am definitely strong enough to lift you for wall sex," she said, after a moment of silence. Isabela chuckled, squeezing Dalia's hand, and Merrill turned to peer up at her with wide eyes and a wider grin.

"Oh, could we?"

Dalia leaned down and answered her with a kiss that left both of them breathless. It had been a good night and it was only going to get better.


End file.
